Villainous Relationship
by CaliaMars
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd and Angel are a couple that not many people know ARE a couple. This is a story about their relationship. *Short Story*


Chapter 1

Kyd walked up to his girlfriend's dorm. They hadn't seen each other in such a long time; him being in Hive Five, and her just training. But today, he just decided to see her, no matter what the others thought. Kyd just wanted to see Angel so much.

Angel lived up to her name. She had beautiful yellow eyes and soft fluffy wings. She always wore her helmet, and she rarely took it off but whenever Kyd asked her to, she would. Just for him. Sometimes she joked around by asking: "What does KYD stand for? Kill Your Darlings?" He just laughed and didn't bother to explain that Kyd is just a weird way to write "Kid". So his proper name was Kid Wikked, but she never listens.

He didn't hesitate as he made a fist and lightly knocked on Angel's door. The soft but sharp knock echoed through the hollow hallway. Everybody was doing some extra training, but Angel thought she was so good that she didn't need any extra training.

"Come in Kyd," she chimed from inside the door.

Kyd opened the door and sighed with a disappointed look on his face. Angel had her foot propped up on her knee, sitting on the sofa, changing the channels on the TV.

"How did you know it was me?" Kyd asked, sitting down next to her.

"Who else would come when everybody else is training?" she asked playfully. Her back was pressed against the sofa so her wings weren't visible. Other than her helmet and her eyes, she looked like a normal teen.

"I wanted to surprise you," Kyd complained. "It's not everyday that your boyfriend comes to visit you." He pecked her on the cheek.

"Well, I'm sorry that it was very obvious that it was you," Angel teased, putting the remote down. "How's your team doing?"

"We do more joking around than actual practicing and planning to destroy the Titans," he explained. "We play air hockey, combine two flavors of slushies together or we build pillow forts."

"That sounds like something a five-year-old would do," Angel observed with a slight grin. "Not super villains."

"It's what we do when we're bored," he shrugged, catching the devilish gleam in her pupil-less eyes. "_Then _we think of a plan on how to destroy the Teen Titans."

"Sure you do," she rolled her eyes, edging closer to Kyd. "So how's your plan so far?"

He laughed awkwardly. "To be honest, we don't have one yet."

Angel slapped his leg, making it feel like needles were going through his leg. Kyd held in a yelp and tried not to shed any tears.

"What was that for?" Kyd asked hastily.

"You need a plan!" She explained. "You guys are ridiculous. You always slack off!"

"Do you mean 'you' as in _me_, or 'you' as in the whole team?" He asked with a grin.

"You as in the team," she answered, resting her head on Kyd's shoulder, her helmet hard on his shoulder. "Are you just playing stupid?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Kyd replied, trying not to shrug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kyd," Angel said with a smile.

"Angel, I have something to tell you," he blurted out. Angel sat up straight and looked at him with her big sunny eyes. "Do- do you want to stop with this villain stuff and live in a house. We could forget about taking over the world and focus on something else: starting a family."

"Kyd…" his girlfriend sighed and looked down. "I was thinking the same thing, but I'm not sure if I _can _give this life up. I'm one of the best and people look up to me. What if they come to attack us in our house?"

He held her hand and squeezed it. "Remember? We're with The Brotherhood of Evil. I sense that a big battle is coming soon. We will join the battle, fight a bit, and then leave while everything else is in chaos. They might think that we died or something and they won't look for us."

"What if they do?" She asked, looking into Kyd's glowing red eyes.

"They won't," he promised. "I promise you."

"You better deliver," Angel said and kissed him on the lips. "If you don't, you should be expecting a punishment."

"And that would be?" Kyd asked, rolling his hands as a gesture to continue.

"No helmet off for as long as I please," she declared, tapping her smooth, shiny, silver helmet.

"Oh no, worse punishment ever," he said sarcastically. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Angel, I need your help,' the voice yelled. "Now!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Angel yelled back, standing up, revealing her small fluffy white wings. She whispered: "Bye Kyd."

Kyd waved his hand and swung his cape over himself, plunging into darkness. When he removed the cape from his face and he was now in his bedroom. Kyd fell onto his bed and looked up at the plain dark blue walls. He glanced around and saw that something was missing from his nicely kept room. His photo-album. His photo-album was only filled with pictures of Angel and Kyd together.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. _Gizmo_, he thought, _I'm going to kill him._ Kyd flicked his cloak in front of him. He saw Gizmo, Mammoth and Billy in the living room flipping through the pages of the album, laughing and making kissy faces. He put it down from his face and was now behind Gizmo. Kyd plucked the album out of Gizmo's hands.

"Aww," Gizmo whined, his metal spider-legs taking a step forward. "Give it back."

Kyd glared at him and stuck the album in his cape, teleporting it to his room.

"Why were you going through my stuff?" He asked, staring down the three boys.

"We didn't know you were gone so we went in your room to find out where you were," Billy explained with a grin. "We found this here book and we went through it."

"Kyd and Angel sitting in a tree," Gizmo started the chant, the others joining in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the demon-angel baby in the baby carriage!"

Kyd's face turned red with blush and he looked down.

"Shut up," he muttered. "You are acting like children."

"Says the person who made a pillow fort with us," Mammoth chided in.

"I said," he started quietly, then added loudly: " 'SHUT UP'."

Kyd turned around angrily and teleported to the top of the Hive building. He sighed as all the anger washed out of him. He stared at the ground and the soft warm wind slightly whipped in it.

Kyd sat down on the edge of the building, letting his legs hang off the edge freely. _We will be free too, _he added, _Angel and I will leave this place. Just us…_

He pulled out a crinkled picture from his pocket. It was a picture of Angel hugging him, and Kyd was slightly blushing. In that picture, Angel was smiling happily –something she rarely does. Yes, she grins, but that doesn't count. When she grins, it's just because something's funny, she has an idea, she's proud, or she just grins evilly. But in this picture, it was a happy smile.

Kyd's grip tightened on the picture, forming even more crinkles than it had before. His gaze softened as he studied it. He needed Angel. He loved Angel.


End file.
